Insanity on High
by Etha M.R
Summary: Kenapa Yellow-Eyed Demon menciptakan anak special seperti Sam? Karena ia kehilangan anaknya sendiri. AU Xover Supernatural / Devour.
1. Author's Note: Read First

**Author's Note**

Sebelumnya maaf karena menempatkan AN di chapter pertama. Tapi aku merasa ada cukup banyak hal yang harus kuingatkan sebelum kalian mulai membaca cerita ini.

**Pertama**, aku memutuskan untuk mencantumkan Disclaimer satu kali saja di Author's Note ini. Jadi di cerita nanti, aku tidak menulisnya lagi:

Supernatural, Devour dan segala content-nya bukan milikku dan aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari cerita ini. Terima kasih.

**Kedua,** cerita ini adalah total AU dan mengandung _heavy spoiler_ baik dari Supernatural maupun Devour. Tidak diragukan lagi kalian sudah tahu sebagian besar episode Supernatural – setidaknya episode-episode yang akan kugunakan sebagai acuan – jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi di sini. Tapi untuk Devour, barangkali ada beberapa yang belum menonton, maka aku berikan ringkasan mengenai jalan ceritanya. Tidak secara keseluruhan, hanya bagian yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini.

**DEVOUR:**

_Jake Gray adalah seorang mahasiswa biasa yang tiba-tiba memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan (seperti vision-nya Sam). Ia melihat kematian keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ternyata hal itu menjadi kenyataan, satu persatu orang yang dikenalnya tewas dengan mengenaskan. Akhirnya, Jake tahu bahwa ia adalah anak Demon yang diculik dan dibesarkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Jake bertemu ibunya yang asli – Demon yang menyamar sebagai pacarnya, Marisol. Marisol menawarkan agar Jake bergabung dengannya, tapi Jake menolak dan membunuhnya. Di akhir cerita, Jake ditangkap oleh polisi atas tuduhan pembunuhan, dan ia sendiri mempertanyakan kewarasannya, menduga bahwa mungkin memang ia sendirilah yang membunuh keluarga dan teman-temannya._

**Ketiga**, ini merupakan fic multi-plot pertama yang kubuat. Akan ada banyak perubahan POV, timeline dan setting di sini. Aku berusaha menulisnya sejelas mungkin, tapi kalau masih membingungkan, kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu. Oh ya, dan berdasarkan request teman-teman, aku tidak akan banyak memakai dialog English, hanya terbatas untuk kutipan-kutipan dialog asli dari Supernatural / Devour.

**Keempat**, aku sengaja memberi judul chapter dengan judul episode Supernatural, tetapi tidak semua chapter mengandung _spoiler_ sesuai dengan judulnya. Mungkin aku akan memberi judul dari episode A, tetapi _spoiler-_nya dari episode B. Jadi untuk masalah judul chapter, tidak perlu terlalu dipusingkan.

Oke, cukup sekian saja Note dariku. Selamat membaca dan _please review_! ^_^


	2. Bedtime Stories

**1 – Bedtime Stories**

**Present**

Ruangan itu masih tampak sama. Didominasi warna putih dan biru langit, dengan jendela tertutup korden di salah satu sisi. Di bawah jendela yang menghadap ke taman mungil itu, ada sebuah meja TV yang bisa dipindah-pindah sesuka hati. Dua buah kursi plastik diletakkan di samping pintu, disediakan bagi para pengunjung. Dan di tengah-tengah ruangan, terbaring dikelilingi selang-selang dan monitor, adalah Sam Winchester.

"Hey, Sammy," kata Dean, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang adiknya. "Tebak siapa yang berpapasan denganku di depan pintu tadi? Si Pirang Jenna. Kurasa perawat itu memenangkan giliran _sponge bath_-mu lagi." Ia tertawa kecil, seolah Sam bisa mendengarnya. "Aku bertaruh semua perawat di sini sudah tak sabar mengajakmu kencan, Sammy. Mereka tidak akan menunggu lama. Kau akan segera bangun. Pasti." Suaranya pecah di akhir kalimat. Dean menutup mata, menarik nafas pelan dan membuangnya lewat mulut, berusaha mengontrol diri.

Dean berdeham. "Ka – aku baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah kasus. Menurutku agak-agak konyol. Terjadi beberapa pembunu – beberapa peristiwa yang mirip dengan dongeng. Kau tahu, cerita-cerita bodoh macam Snow White, Cinderella dan semua cerita lain yang kau lahap dengan rakus waktu kecil dulu." Lagi-lagi, cowok itu memaksakan tawa. "Omong-omong, aku jadi ingat waktu kau membaca Three Little Pigs dan tak bisa tidur dalam kabin gara-gara takut Serigala Jahat akan meniupnya keras-keras. Oh, dan waktu kau nonton The Wizard of Oz, lalu menabung untuk membeli sepatu merah delima seperti milik Dorothy...."

Ia terus mengoceh, tentang masa kecil mereka, tentang makanan, cewek, apa saja yang bisa membuat mulutnya terus memproduksi kata-kata. Karena hanya itulah satu-satunya cara mencegah airmatanya tumpah. Dean berpaling jauh-jauh dari fakta bahwa Sam tidak bisa menjawab, dan bahwa bicara dengannya hampir sama dengan bicara pada mesin-mesin yang terpasang pada tubuhnya. Sudah lama berlalu sejak terakhir kali Sam menanggapi seloroh Dean. Dean perlu bicara pada adiknya – walau hanya satu arah, perlu berbagi sesuatu agar hatinya tak beku oleh kesepian.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu menghentikan monolog Dean. Ia menunggu sesaat, memastikan suaranya tidak bergetar, lalu menjawab, "masuk."

Seorang pemuda seumuran Sam masuk, tampak sedikit pucat seolah baru sembuh dari flu. Ia memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket, tidak benar-benar menatap Dean waktu berkata, "sudah waktunya, Sir."

"Yeah, yeah," jawab Dean enggan. Ia meremas tangan Sam sejenak, lalu bangkit dari kursi ke pojok ruangan. Si pemuda menggantikan posisinya duduk di kursi dan memegang dahi Sam.

Meski telah berkali-kali menyaksikan hal itu, meski ia tahu si pemuda tidak akan menyakiti Sam, Dean tetap tegang. Ia harus menguatkan hati untuk tidak menyingkirkan tangan pemuda itu. Apalagi waktu tangannya mulai berpendar, dan garis-garis di monitor Sam bergerak lebih cepat. Dean harus berpegangan pada tembok agar tidak merosot ke lantai.

Kemudian, sebelum alarm sempat berbunyi, ritme monitor kembali normal. Si pemuda membuka mata, melepaskan tangan dari dahi Sam. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Selesai, Sir."

Dean mengangguk, wajahnya kaku tanpa ekspresi. Berkebalikan dengan jantungnya yang berdentum keras. Ia bertanya dalam hati, _kapan ini semua akan berakhir? _

* * *

Jake Gray keluar dari kamar Lily, memijat keningnya dengan lelah. Menggunakan kekuatannya pada tiga orang dalam satu jam terakhir benar-benar menguras energinya. Belum lagi masih ada satu orang menunggu giliran. Dan khusus untuk orang ini, Sam; ia harus melakukannya semaksimal mungkin; atau Dean akan meninggalkannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Cowok itu berputar. Seorang perawat paruh baya dengan kereta berisi suntikan memelototinya. "Kau tidak boleh masuk ke kamar pasien tanpa izin!" bentaknya.

"Maafkan saya Ma'am, tapi...."

"Aku akan panggil sekuriti," kata si perawat, berjalan cepat ke arah pintu kaca.

"Tunggu dulu Ma'am!" Jake buru-buru menyambar tangannya. Wanita itu menoleh, namun sebelum ia sempat berteriak, Jake sudah mencengkeram kedua pelipisnya. "Maaf," bisik Jake, menyalurkan kekuatannya.

Jake melepaskan tangan, mundur dua langkah. Si perawat mengerjap beberapa kali, tampak agak bingung. Ia menengadah. "Jake?" tanyanya ragu.

Cowok itu tersenyum. "Selamat siang, Ma'am."

"Menjenguk adikmu?" perawat itu melayangkan pandang ke pintu kamar Lily, lalu kembali pada Jake. Ekspresinya menunjukkan simpati mendalam.

"Yeah," jawab Jake, "saya baru mau pergi."

"Oh, Jake. Kuharap Lily cepat sembuh." Ia menepuk bahu Jake dengan keibuan. "Nak, kenapa kau terlihat pucat?"

_Karena __seorang perawat membuatku harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk mencegahnya mengadu ke sekuriti_. "Tidak apa-apa, Ma'am. Saya hanya belum sarapan."

Perawat itu mengerutkan dahi. "Kau harusnya lebih memperhatikan kesehatanmu, Jake. Bagaimana kalau kau kembali dulu ke kamar, aku bisa ambilkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Uh, terimakasih, Ma'am. Tapi saya benar-benar harus pergi," jawab Jake sopan. Ia permisi dan setengah berlari sebelum si ibu perawat merecokinya lagi.

Jake tiba di bangsal sayap selatan, kamar nomor 15, tempat Sam dirawat. Seperti biasa, Dean sedang duduk di kursi plastik di samping ranjang adiknya. Jake berdiri diam di depan pintu, kepala bersandar ke dinding, menyimak Dean bercerita. Dengan pendengaran yang makin tajam dari hari ke hari, tidak sulit baginya melakukan hal itu walau terhalang pintu. Dean sedang mencelotehkan salah satu permainan bilyar terhebat yang pernah ia mainkan – permainan yang membuatnya empat ratus dollar lebih kaya dalam semalam. Jake menyaksikan permainan itu dengan mata kepala sendiri, bahkan bisa dibilang menyelamatkan Dean saat salah seorang petaruh tidak menerima kekalahannya. Tapi, tentu saja, nama Jake sama sekali tak disebut-sebut.

Ada rasa iri menggurat hati Jake. Ia rela memberikan apa saja asal bisa berada di posisi Sam sekarang. Lebih baik terbaring tak berdaya, daripada mampu berjalan bebas tapi tak seorang pun peduli padanya. Pernah memang, di satu masa dalam hidupnya – masa yang belum lama berlalu, namun terasa sangat jauh – ia mengalami hal itu. Terjebak dalam tubuhnya sendiri, tak mampu menggerakkan barang satu jari pun, dan hanya menghabiskan waktu mendengarkan seseorang bercerita. Orang yang sangat berarti. Orang yang ia sayangi dan hormati lebih dari segalanya. Tapi kemudian, orang itu direnggut dengan paksa. Mendorong Jake kembali menghadapi dunia nyata, sekali lagi menantang mimpi buruk yang pernah memporak-porandakan hidupnya.

Ketika perasaan menyedihkan tak terbendung lagi, Jake mengetuk pintu. Menghentikan kontak antara Sam dan Dean yang membuat hatinya pilu. Ia mendengar Dean mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Sudah waktunya, Sir," kata Jake grogi. Meski sudah berkali-kali melakukan hal ini, tapi ia tetap tegang. Ia bisa merasakan pandangan Dean mengebor dalam dirinya. Seringkali Jake bertanya-tanya apa Dean bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Yeah, yeah," jawab Dean, kentara sekali enggan menyerahkan sang adik pada Jake. Tidak peduli betapa keras Jake menunjukkan ia bisa dipercaya, keraguan Dean tidak pernah sirna.

Jake meletakkan tangan di dahi Sam, merasakan sensasi khas, seolah Sam adalah penyedot debu raksasa yang menghisap kekuatannya. Tubuhnya serasa melayang, inderanya mendadak lebih peka. Bunyi monitor Sam bergema dalam kepalanya, membuatnya pusing. Tubuhnya mengigil kedinginan, seperti pergi bermain ski dengan baju musim panas, meski pemanas ruangan menyala. Seluruh ruangan berpendar dalam cahaya aneh, Jake memejamkan mata erat-erat agar tidak mual. Ia ingin menarik tangannya, tapi tak bisa. Seolah dahi Sam telah diolesi lem super.

Ketika Jake yakin dirinya akan mati, segalanya berhenti. Proses pentransferan energi telah usai. Ia menghela nafas lega, membuka mata perlahan. Ruangan kembali normal. Jake tak bisa menahan senyum. "Selesai, Sir," lapornya pada Dean yang tampak membatu oleh kekhawatiran.

Dean mengangguk. Tidak ada senyum balasan. Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih. Tidak ada pertanyaan cemas, 'kau tidak apa-apa?' atau tawaran 'sebaiknya kau duduk dulu'. Tidak sedikit pun tanda-tanda ia menyadari betapa lelahnya Jake. Sebaliknya, Dean malah berkata dingin, "bagus. Sekarang, keluarlah."

"Tapi Sir, kita harus...."

"Keluar," ulang Dean keras. Lalu ia menambahkan dengan lebih lembut, "tunggu aku di lobi setengah jam lagi."

Jake terdiam sesaat. "Yes Sir," jawabnya akhirnya, terhuyung sedikit ketika bangkit dari kursi. Harus berpegangan pada tepi ranjang untuk menyeimbangkan diri. _Aku benar-benar harus makan_, pikir Jake.

"Hei," panggil Dean ketika Jake melewatinya. Cowok itu menoleh. "Pergilah.... makan sesuatu di cafetaria," katanya tanpa menatap Jake.

"Yes Sir," ujar Jake patuh. Dan pintu pun tertutup.


	3. Asylum

**2 – Asylum**

**9 Months Before**

Ada banyak pekerjaan di dunia ini. Sebagian membutuhkan otak. Sebagian membutuhkan otot. Ada yang membutuhkan kesabaran. Ada yang membutuhkan keloyalan. Beberapa menuntut keadaptifan, yang lain menuntut pengabdian. Hampir semua jenis pekerjaan digeluti untuk kesejahteraan, tapi ada pula sebagian kecil yang murni panggilan hati.

Edith Markwell adalah salah satu orang yang terpanggil.

Sebagai lulusan terbaik sekolah perawat, Edith mendapat akses bebas untuk bekerja di Rumah Sakit terkemuka dengan gaji untuk membelikannya mobil baru tiap bulan. Tapi tidak, ia menolak segala kemudahan itu dan bekerja sebagai perawat di sebuah Mental Caring Institute. Merawat dan menyayangi mereka yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental, orang-orang sakit jiwa, mereka yang dianggap sampah masyarakat. Memberi perhatian pada orang-orang yang dibuang oleh keluarga sendiri.

Tiap pagi, gadis berambut merah mencolok itu berjalan menyusuri lorong, membawa obat bagi para pasien. Kemudian, ia akan pergi ke bagian belakang gedung, di mana ada sebuah bangsal terpisah. Ini merupakan bangsal bagi orang-orang gila kelas berat. Kriminal. Tidak banyak pasien ditempatkan di situ. Sebagian besar perawat lebih baik dipotong gaji daripada mengunjungi mereka, tapi Edith selalu dengan senang hati menggantikan _shift_ orang lain. Telah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa pasien favoritnya terkurung di sana.

"Selamat pagi, Jake," sapanya, tersenyum pada si cowok yang baru saja membuka mata. Edith sudah hafal jam bangun Jake, dan ia berusaha menyelesaikan _sponge-bath_ dan mencukur tunas-tunas jenggot sebelum waktu itu tiba. Sebab Edith tidak ingin melepaskan pandang dari kedua mata Jake yang menawan.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Edith, mengelap airmata yang membasahi seluruh wajah Jake. Edith tersenyum dan mengangkat mangkuk berisi kentang tumbuk. "Sekarang sarapan, oke?"

Selama menyuapi, Edith selalu bercerita pada Jake. Tentang apa saja, kisah-kisah masa kecilnya, hal-hal yang terjadi di Institute, acara televisi, bahkan dongeng anak-anak yang dihafalnya di luar kepala. Tentu saja ia tidak mengharap jawaban. Dosis anestesi yang diberikan pada cowok itu mencapai level melumpuhkan. Pasien itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan untuk makan pun, Edith harus memijat leher Jake agar ia bisa menelan. Tapi Edith bisa melihat ekspresi dari mata Jake. Mata hazel itu bagai mengandung sebagian dari jiwa si pasien. Jika Edith menceritakan anekdot, mata Jake berbinar gembira. Jika ia menyampaikan kisah sedih, mata itu menjadi kelam. Perawat lain tidak ada yang bisa melihat perbedaannya, tapi Edith telah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Jake untuk mengetahuinya.

Aneh juga, bagaimana Edith menyayangi Jake lebih dari pasien lain. Mengingat dulu, saat pertama kali dikirim ke bangsal ini, ia bersumpah lebih baik digigit buaya. Siapa yang tidak ngeri diberi tugas merawat Jake Gray, mahasiswa gila yang membunuh enam orang – ayah, ibu, paman, pacar, serta dua sahabat karibnya. Berbagai 'jangan-jangan' menghantui Edith saat ia maju selangkah demi selangkah menuju bangsal.

Di hari pertama, Edith tidak berani melakukan apa-apa kecuali menyuntikkan anestesi, itu pun didorong ketakutan jika ia tidak melakukannya, bisa jadi Jake bakal terbangun dan membantai seluruh Institute. Hari kedua, setelah mendapat teguran karena tidak memberi makan Jake, cewek itu, dengan tangan gemetar hebat, menyuapkan bubur pada Jake. Nyaris saja ia mencekik si pasien saking groginya. Jake tersedak, memuntahkan kembali makanannya, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Edith menjerit histeris, lari pontang-panting memanggil perawat lain, mengatakan dengan heboh bahwa Jake 'terbangun'.

Hari ketigalah titik balik pandangan Edith. _Well_, lebih tepat dibilang pertemuan ketiga, karena setelah kejadian tersedak bubur itu, Edith rela membayar teman sejawatnya sendiri asal tidak kembali ke tugas mengurus Jake. Suatu hari, sekitar satu bulan setelah cewek itu bekerja, ia melihat seorang perawat keluar dari bangsal Jake, membawa makanan yang masih utuh. Edith _shock_ sekali mendengar jawaban si perawat yang dengan entengnya bilang dia _tidak sempat _ menyuapi Jake karena harus siap-siap kencan. Lebih _shock_ lagi waktu si perawat bilang sebagian besar perawat Jake melakukan hal itu, dan bahwa aturan di Institute tidak perlu ditaati sampai segitunya, bahwa, seandainya Jake mati pun, dijamin tidak ada yang akan membawa mereka ke pengadilan. Edith langsung mengambil baki dari perawat itu dan pergi ke bangsal Jake, seluruh ketakutan terlupakan, yang ada hanyalah kepedulian yang selama ini tertutup oleh paranoia.

Masih jelas teringat bagaimana pedih hati Edith melihat Jake. Ia tampak menderita bahkan dalam tidurnya. Dadanya naik turun dengan berat, jelas ia kesulitan bernafas karena anestesi yang diberikan tidak diimbangi nutrisi untuk memperkuat tubuhnya. Airmata meleleh pelan dari matanya yang tertutup, mencerminkan kesedihan yang tak bisa diungkapkan. Edith duduk di samping Jake sampai ia terbangun, lalu menyuapinya, dengan penuh kelembutan seperti seorang ibu menyuapi bayinya. Dan sejak itulah, cowok itu menjadi favorit si perawat.

"Oke, Champ. Selesai," kata Edith, mengelap pinggir mulut Jake. Ia meletakkan kembali mangkok ke baki, ganti mengambil suntikan. Hati-hati ia mengoleskan bius dan menginjeksikan cairan medis yang akan menidurkan pasien sampai delapan jam ke depan. Edith menyaksikan mata Jake perlahan tertutup, merasa ingin cepat-cepat melihat mata itu terbuka lagi.

"Selamat tidur," bisiknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

_"Maybe…this is all a fantasy I've created to live with the horrible things I've done. Wake me from this nightmare. Please. Help me."  
_**  
**

Setiap kali sebelum membuka mata, Jake selalu berdoa. Memohon agar semua yang terjadi hanya mimpi buruk belaka. Ia selalu membayangkan terbangun di kasurnya sendiri, sebagai seorang mahasiswa _low profile_ yang tinggal berdua bersama sang ayah. Membayangkan akan melihat foto bersama kedua sahabatnya di atas _nightstand_.

Namun, kenyataan menghantam keras-keras ketika ia terbangun, menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap berdebu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya. Punggungnya sakit karena berbaring dalam posisi yang sama, tapi untuk bergeser sedikit pun tak mampu. Kondisinya itu menyerukan keras-keras bahwa segala yang ia alami itu nyata. Bahwa ia kini sebatang kara.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" sebuah suara lembut melantun dari sisi tempat tidur. Jake mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk menoleh, berakhir sia-sia. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah saputangan mengelap airmata di wajahnya. Jake tidak ingat sejak kapan ia mulai menangis dalam tidur. Itu menjadi sesuatu yang konstan, airmata mengalir tanpa sadar setelah anestesi bekerja. Sebuah perwujudan dari trauma masa lalu, kepedihan yang tak pernah bisa diungkapkan, atau bahkan sepenuhnya dimengerti.

Jake sudah hafal rutinitasnya setiap hari. Setelah terbangun, perawat bersuara lembut ini akan menyuapinya sambil bercerita. Jake menyukai perawat ini. Ia jarang bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, tapi satu yang pasti, perawat ini mempunyai rambut merah. Tidak sulit melihatnya dalam ruangan remang-remang. Jake juga tidak selalu ingat namanya. Kadang ia sangat yakin namanya Edith, kadang ia yakin itu cuma khayalan.

Perawat ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat Jake lebih menerima kenyataan. Jika ia tak akan pernah terbangun di kasurnya lagi, jika ia akan selamanya terkurung dalam kamar pengap ini, setidaknya ada satu orang yang peduli padanya. Mungkin si perawat tidak menyayangi Jake sebagaimana Jake menyayanginya, tapi andai diberi kesempatan, Jake lebih dari siap untuk mati demi si perawat. Ia akan melindungi gadis ini, bagaimanapun caranya.

Suatu malam Jake terbangun. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar sadar akan jalannya waktu, tapi ia tahu sekarang bukan saatnya efek anestesi melemah. Ia sempat bingung sejenak. Kemudian, ia mulai merasakan panas. Udara di sekitarnya panas. Dan jeritan. Seluruh tempat dipenuhi jeritan merana, tak berdaya. Namun yang paling kuat adalah aura jahat yang memenuhi tempat itu.

Aura yang sangat familiar.

Demon.

"Edith!" seru Jake parau. Tiba-tiba sebuah kekuatan meledak dalam tubuhnya. Kekuatan yang gelap dan menakutkan, tapi pada saat yang sama juga melegakan. Kekuatan misterius itu menonaktifkan efek medis, membuatnya terlepas dari penjara tubuhnya sendiri. Jake bangkit dari ranjang, berlari ke pintu.

Semburan panas menerpa Jake bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu. Cowok itu sampai terpental, ngeri melihat api yang berkobar liar di hadapannya.

Api.

Seluruh tempat ini terbakar api.

"Edith!" Jake menyerukan nama si perawat, kali ini yakin betul ia tidak salah. Berlari menembus si jago merah. Di sekelilingnya bergema jeritan-jeritan para pasien yang terbakar hidup-hidup. Jake tersandung sesuatu dan jatuh terjerembab. Ia menoleh pada benda yang menjegalnya, seketika langsung mual.

Seorang pria yang ia kenal sebagai dokter jiwa, terkapar tak bernyawa dengan leher tergorok.

Jake melihat ke koridor. Meski terhalang api dan asap, samar-samar masih nampak tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan bersimbah darah, mulai terpanggang. Baju putih merupakan tanda pengenal bahwa mereka adalah para staff. Jake menelan ludah susah payah. _Apa yang terjadi?_

Jeritan melengking menarik perhatian Jake. Ia berlari ke arah sumber suara, meneriakkan nama si perawat terus-menerus. Tiba di sebuah tempat besar berlangit-langit tinggi yang nampaknya adalah _hall_, Jake berhenti. Terpaku oleh pemandangan di hadapannya.

Di tengah lingkaran api, puluhan mayat bertumpuk-tumpuk mengenaskan, campuran antara pasien dan staff. Di antara mereka berdiri seorang pria, menggendong sesosok tubuh berbaju putih di bahunya. Hati Jake mencelos melihat rambut merah yang menjuntai lemas, nyaris menyenggol api.

"EDITH!"

Pria itu menoleh. Jake merasa tubuhnya dingin di tengah bara api. Mata pria asing itu berwarna kuning terang. Dengan sebuah seringai menantang, ia melambai pada Jake, dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"EDITH!"

TBC

**A/N : Mungkin ada yang familiar dengan deskripsi Institute dan kondisi Jake. Aku menulisnya berdasarkan re****ferensi dari Hell Born (film), Mereka Bilang Aku Gila: Memoar Seorang Skizofrenik (novel), dan Gunslingergirl (manga).**


	4. In My Time of Dying

**3 – In My Time of Dying**

**Present**

Sam bersandar di samping jendela, menatap Impala keluar dari lapangan parkir dan menghilang di kejauhan. Betapa ingin Sam kembali ke mobil itu lagi. Duduk di _passenger seat_ menikmati hembusan angin. Mendengarkan lagu-lagu Metallica yang bikin tuli. Menghirup aroma yang membuatnya merasa aman. Tidur dalam naungan tempat yang paling mendekati rumah baginya.

Lebih daripada itu, ia ingin kembali bersama Dean.

"Sam?"

Sam menoleh. Lily berdiri di belakangnya, tersenyum kecil. "Jake dan Andy sedang berkumpul di kamar Andy. Mau ikut?"

"Maaf, Lily. Aku ingin sendiri dulu," jawab Sam serak. Setiap kali menyaksikan Impala meninggalkan tempat ini, ia jadi ingin menangis.

Cewek mungil itu mengangguk penuh pengertian. "Datanglah kalau kau berubah pikiran, oke?" ia meremas lengan Sam dan pergi menuju sayap lain Rumah Sakit.

Mendesah pelan, Sam menatap lapangan parkir yang lenggang sekali lagi, sebelum beranjak ke koridor yang berlawanan dengan Lily. Saat itu mendekati jam makan siang, petugas tampak sibuk mengantarkan makanan. Beberapa kali Sam nyaris tertabrak kereta penuh hidangan, untung saja ia berhasil menghindar. Walau seandainya tertabrak pun, ia tidak yakin akan merasa sakit.

Tiba di depan kamar nomor 15, Sam harus menunggu sejenak sebelum seorang perawat membuka pintu dan masuk untuk menyuntikkan obat. Perawat yang dikenal Sam bernama Olivia itu tidak menyadari pasiennya mengekor di belakangnya.

Olivia menyuntikkan tiga macam obat ke selang infus, memeriksa tekanan darah, mencatat sesuatu, mengecek suhu tubuh, mencatat lagi. Setelah selesai ia meletakkan _clipboard-_nya di samping kaki Sam. Cowok itu mengawasi dengan perasaan antara geli dan malu saat perawat itu mengecup dahinya. "Cepat sembuh, Sam," bisik Olivia, lalu pergi untuk memeriksa pasien lain.

Sam menghenyakkan diri ke kursi. Ia sudah berbulan-bulan menjalani hidup seperti ini – kalau ini bisa dibilang hidup – dan tetap saja merasa aneh. Berkeliaran kesana kemari sebagai jiwa tak bertubuh, sementara raganya terbaring tak bergerak. Apalagi duduk di kursi plastik seperti seorang penjenguk, hanya saja yang dijenguknya adalah dirinya sendiri. Kondisi ini sangat sureal bahkan bagi Sam yang telah mengalami berbagai peristiwa luar biasa. Kadang ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana perasaan Andy, Lily, dan Jake dalam menghadapi semua ini.

Tawa kecil, tanpa kegembiraan meluncur dari mulut Sam. Andy, Lily dan Jake. Tiga orang itu membuat situasi semakin aneh saja. Berapa besar kemungkinan empat orang yang saling kenal mengalami _out of body experience_ bersamaan? Mungkin hanya mereka yang pernah mengalaminya. Terima kasih pada kakak paling irasional, gila, dan tak berotak sedunia. Juga terima kasih pada Jake Gray, orang paling bangsat sejagad, yang sukses memanfaatkan kelemahan Dean. Kelihatannya saja dia baik, tapi Sam tahu persis siapa cowok itu sebenarnya. Serigala berbulu domba. Demon kecil keparat yang siap memangsa Dean saat ada kesempatan.

Cowok itu menyisir rambut dengan jari, frustasi. Kenapa Dean bisa begitu buta? Setiap kali Dean datang, Sam selalu berdiri di sampingnya, berteriak-teriak persis ke telinga sang kakak, menyerukan betapa bahayanya bekerja sama dengan Jake. Tapi Dean tetap tak bergeming. Dan yang membuat Sam makin tak tahan, adalah perhatian yang diberikan Dean pada Jake. Orang lain mungkin tak menyadari, tapi di balik sikap dingin Dean, ia sebenarnya peduli pada anak itu. Sam bisa tahu karena begitulah cara John menunjukkan rasa sayang pada mereka dulu. Hanya saja, sebagai balasan, Jake tidak akan mengabdi pada Dean sebagaimana Dean mengabdi pada John. Ia akan berkhianat dengan cara paling jahat yang bisa dibayangkan.

"Awas kau, Jake Gray," gumam Sam pelan, "aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu."

* * *

"Minggu lalu aku menggerakkan vas itu dua senti lebih jauh darimu."

"Omong kosong, kau bahkan tidak mampu membuatnya bergetar."

"Kau cuma tidak mau mengakui kekalahanmu, Jake."

"Diam kau, dasar Andy-Pandy."

"Bisa tidak sih kalian berhenti bertingkah seperti sepasang idiot?"

Andy dan Jake menoleh ke sumber suara gusar itu. Lily mendekat dengan pandangan mencela pada keduanya. Dengan sekali dorong, ia menjatuhkan vas bunga objek perdebatan. Benda itu pecah dengan bunyi memekakkan.

"Wow," kata Andy kagum, "kurasa kaulah pemenangnya."

"Pemenang apa?"

"Siapa di antara kita yang paling bisa menyentuh benda-benda badaniah."

Seorang perawat pria masuk, menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Ketiganya mengawasi dalam diam ketika si perawat, dengan kerut heran di wajahnya, memberesi pecahan vas bunga. Andy nyengir jahil dan meniup leher perawat itu. Si perawat langsung memegangi lehernya, merinding. Ia cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar, menutup pintu lebih keras daripada seharusnya.

Andy dan Jake terkekeh. "Di mana lagi kita bisa menakut-nakuti orang begini?"

Lily berdecak. "Aku heran pada kalian. Bisa-bisanya memikirkan hal konyol seperti itu dalam situasi seperti ini."

Jake mengangkat bahu. "Apa lagi yang bisa kita kerjakan? Sekedar mengingatkan, tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan manusia tanpa tubuhnya."

"Yeah," timpal Andy, menatap rindu tubuhya yang terbaring tak jauh dari mereka. "Menurut kalian kapan Jake – Jake Gray – akan mengembalikan kita seperti semula?"

"Menurutku tak akan pernah," jawab Lily kecut.

"Kenapa?"

"Yang kita bicarakan itu Jake. Orang – makhluk – paling tidak berperikemanusiaan yang pernah hidup. Oh, sori Jake, maksudku Jake Gray." Lily menatap teman kulit hitamnya dengan pandangan minta maaf.

Jake mendengus. "Ugh, menyebalkan sekali harus punya nama sama dengan dia," gerutunya, "dan aku setuju denganmu, Lily. Sepertinya kita harus menghabiskan sisa waktu kita sebagai arwah."

"Jiwa tak bertubuh," ralat Andy. "Ayolah teman, kenapa sih kalian menilai Gray begitu buruk? Oke – jangan menatapku seperti itu! – Gray memang bukan orang baik. Tapi dia jugalah yang memberi kita kesempatan hidup sekali lagi, kan? Maksudku, kita memang tidak sepenuhnya hidup dan tidak ada orang lain menyadari keberadaan kita, tapi ini lebih baik daripada – kau tahu – benar-benar mati."

"Yeah? Kadang aku merasa lebih baik mati daripada harus hidup bergantung padanya."

"Satu lagi. Gray melakukan ini untuk Dean. Jadi mungkin dia benar-benar akan menolong kita."

"Atau mengkhianati kita dan Dean sekalian. Satu antara dua itu. Dan aku tahu mana yang lebih potensial."

"Kasihan Dean," desah Lily, "dia pasti begitu sedih sampai-sampai membuat keputusan bodoh seperti itu."

"Tapi aku mengerti perasaannya," timpal Jake, teringat pada adik perempuannya nun jauh di rumah. "Jika aku kehilangan adikku, aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuatnya kembali."

"Termasuk bekerja sama dengan pembunuh adikmu sendiri?"

"Yeah. Termasuk bekerja sama dengan pembunuh adikku sendiri."

TBC


	5. Born Under a Black Sign

**A/N: Chapter ini adalah AU dari AHBL Part 1. Aku seratus persen mengubah jalan cerita dan dialognya. **

**A/N 2: Agar tidak membingungkan, pada narasi aku menuliskan 'Jake Gray' atau 'Gray' untuk menyebut Jake-nya Devour, dan 'Jake' saja untuk menyebut Jake-nya Supernatural ;)**

**4 – Born Under a Black Sign**

**7 Months Before**

"Paham kan? Jangan sekali-kali keluar dari batas garam. Spirit itu tidak bisa menyentuh kita kalau kita tetap di dalam lingkaran."

Sam mengedarkan pandang, memastikan semua orang mendengarnya. Lima pasang mata balik menatapnya, tampak cemas. Terutama Lily. Gadis malang itu hampir saja terbunuh oleh spirit berwujud gadis kecil saat berusaha kabur dari kota hantu ini. Untung saja Jake Gray, si pemuda yang wajahnya agak-agak mirip Dean itu menyelamatkannya.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kita istirahat," kata Sam lagi. Kelima orang di sekelilingnya mengangguk patuh – seolah jika tidak mematuhi Sam mereka akan mati – dan langsung mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur. Ini membuat Sam sedikit lega. Setidaknya dengan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berpengalaman dengan hantu, ia akan mudah mengatur semua orang di sini.

Cowok itu menemukan sebuah kursi butut di sudut ruangan. Bukan tempat terbaik untuk mengistirahatkan seluruh otot yang tegang, tapi lebih baik daripada tidur di lantai. Kursi itu berderit memprotes saat Sam duduk di atasnya, tapi syukurlah tidak patah. Sam menyandarkan kepala di sandaran yang berdebu, memandang ke luar jendela. Langit tampak begitu hampa, tak satu bintang pun menghiasi. Hanya kabut tipis mengambang, bagai kain kelabu menari-nari di tengah gelapnya malam.

Lalu pandangan Sam beralih ke ruang kabin kecil tempatnya berlindung. Sulit dipercaya, baru malam sebelumnya ia mengeluhkan pesanan bawang ekstra Dean. Lalu tiba-tiba ia terbangun di antah berantah, bersama kelima orang aneh lain. Orang-orang yang juga mempunyai kekuatan super.

Ava, cewek dengan kekuatan _vision_ yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari Gordon. Sam tak menyangka akan bertemu dia lagi di sini. Sudah lama berlalu sejak ia dan Dean membobol masuk apartemen Ava dan menemukan tunangannya tewas tergorok.

Andy, cowok culun yang diam-diam bisa mengontrol pikiran. Untung saja dia tidak jadi jahat seperti kembarannya. Berdasarkan cerita, sepertinya sekarang kemampuan Andy telah meningkat. Dia bisa mengirimkan visualisasi ke pikiran orang lain. Mungkin, dibandingkan _vision_, kemampuan Andy jauh lebih berguna – juga lebih menyenangkan.

Tiga yang lain belum pernah ditemui Sam. Lily, si cewek mungil berambut coklat, mengaku bisa menghentikan jantung seseorang hanya dengan menyentuh mereka – mengingatkan Sam pada seorang tokoh X-Men yang dia lupa namanya. Jake, seorang pemuda kulit hitam sangar, mengatakan dia berasal dari Afghanistan. Sam tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kagetnya Jake saat membuka mata dan berada di benua lain.

Yang terakhir, seorang cowok bernama Jake juga. Jake Gray. Di antara mereka dialah yang paling pendiam. Tidak ikut-ikut berkomentar saat Sam pertama kali menjelaskan tentang hantu. Hanya memperkenalkan diri sebagai seseorang berkekuatan _vision_ yang tidak mengira akan bertemu 'teman senasib' di tempat macam itu.

Teman senasib. Sama-sama terkucil dari dunia luar. Sama-sama memiliki kekuatan aneh yang tidak seharusnya ada. Kenapa mereka semua dikumpulkan di tempat ini?

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa, Sam?"

Sam terlonjak kaget. Persis di sampingnya, berdiri Azazel dengan mata kuning berkilau. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Sam. Seketika itu juga Sam tahu dirinya sedang bermimpi. Tidak mungkin kawan-kawannya tidak bangun mendengar suara Azazel yang membuat bulu roma berdiri.

Belum sempat Sam mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba tempat berubah. Ia tidak lagi berada dalam kabin berbenteng garam itu, melainkan di sebuah _nursery_. _Nursery_-nya. Sam si bayi merengek dalam boks, dengan Azazel membungkuk di atasnya. Sam terlalu _shock _untuk berkata-kata saat demon itu memberikan beberapa tetes darahnya ke mulut bayi kecil itu.

"Kau memberiku darahmu?" Sam bertanya tak percaya.

"Bersyukurlah, Sam. Kau satu di antara mereka yang terpilih," ujar Azazel, seolah dipilih untuk meneguk darah demon adalah suatu berkah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" desis Sam.

"Ah, bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku membutuhkan prajurit?" bisik Azazel di telinga Sam. Cowok itu berjengit. "Tapi yang kubutuhkan hanya satu prajurit, Sam. Aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini untuk melihat siapa yang paling pantas."

"Kau ingin kami membunuh satu sama lain?"

"Lebih tepatnya, aku ingin mencari juara," jawab Azazel, "Ada dua kandidat terbaik di sini. Pertama, tentu saja kau. Sam yang pintar dan terlatih – kaulah favoritku. Dan yang kedua, seseorang dengan bakat alami, seseorang yang tak perlu meminum darahku untuk menjadi spesial." Mata Azazel makin berkilat, memicu perasaan tidak nyaman yang bercokol di perut Sam makin bertumbuh. "Dia, Sam. Adalah putraku."

"APA?!"

Sam memandang berkeliling. Ia telah kembali ke kabin. Semua orang masih tertidur nyenyak. Salah satu di antara mereka adalah putra Azazel. Demon sejati. Tapi siapa?

"Kalau begitu, kenapa sejak awal kau tidak mengambil anakmu saja?" bentak Sam. Kenapa dia, keluarganya, dan orang-orang lain juga harus menjadi korban?

Demon itu menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Tsk.. tsk.. tsk… Nak. Kau pikir kenapa aku mengubah kalian jadi istimewa?" Azazel menekuk bibirnya sedikit, memberi kesan sedih dibuat-buat pada wajahnya. "Aku kehilangan putraku. Sepasang hunter merenggutnya dariku dan membesarkannya sebagai anak normal. Takdirlah yang akhirnya membawa dia kembali padaku. Tapi aku tak bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Kini dia harus bersaing dengan kalian untuk memperoleh posisi sebagai Pangeran Kelam."

_Ini gila_, pikir Sam. Dia tidak mau repot-repot bersaing dengan siapa pun untuk memperoleh gelar macam itu. Jika si anak demon itu mau mengakui identitasnya, Sam dengan senang hati memberikan posisi juara padanya. Masalah dia akan mengacau dunia bisa diurus belakangan. Yang penting dia, dan setidaknya keempat orang lain, bisa selamat.

Sam terbangun dari tidur oleh suara jeritan melengking. Secara refleks ia menghitung jumlah orang di kabin. Tinggal tiga orang. Gray, Ava dan Lily tak nampak di mana pun. Pintu menjeblak terbuka, tanda mereka mereka telah pergi.

"Brengsek!" umpat Sam keras. Ia meraih pistol _rocksalt_ dari atas meja dan berlari ke luar. Jake dan Andy mengikuti di belakangnya.

Mereka menemukan Lily bersandar di bawah kincir, sebuah kain yang tampaknya adalah kaos membebat erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Lily!"

Sam berjongkok memeriksa kondisi gadis itu. Wajahnya pucat. Kain di pergelangan tangannya bemandi darah. Seseorang telah mengiris nadinya.

"Sam," bisik Lily pelan, matanya separuh tertutup. "Jake…. Demon… Ava…. Mengejarnya…." Sam berusaha merangkai kalimat dari kata terputus-putus itu dan yang terbentuk adalah: _Jake adalah si anak demon dan Ava pergi mengejarnya_.

Seolah mendukung dugaan Sam, tak jauh dari mereka kembali terdengar jeritan. Tanpa menghiraukan yang lain, Sam bergegas ke sumber suara. Tak sulit menemukan apa yang dicarinya di kota kecil itu. Di dekat lapangan yang dulunya adalah peternakan, Jake Gray berdiri memunggungi Sam dengan tangan terangkat, sementara Ava menempel di dinding bangunan kayu di seberangnya.

"Sam!" jerit Ava ketakutan, "Sam! Tolong aku!"

"Jake, Jake please. Turunkan Ava," kata Sam dengan nada seperti menenangkan kuda mengamuk. "Please, Jake. Kita bisa menyelesaikan ini. Tidak perlu ada yang terluka."

Gray menoleh cepat. Secara refleks Sam mundur melihat matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam. Saat bicara, suaranya sama sekali tidak seperti Jake Gray yang kalem siang tadi. Ia terdengar dingin, tak berperasaan.

"Tidak bisa, Sam. Aku harus membunuhnya." Jake menggerakkan Ava makin tinggi, nyaris menyentuh atap. "Dia hanya akan menyakiti kalian."

"Bohong!" Ava menangis, "Sam, jangan percaya padanya. Aku tidak menyakiti siapa-siapa, sungguh! Dialah yang akan membunuh kita semua! Dia si anak demon!"

Senyum pahit tergurat di wajah Gray. "Yeah, benar. Akulah si anak demon," jawabnya, menatap Sam dan Ava bergantian. "Tapi hanya karena aku demon, bukan berarti aku jahat. Hanya karena kau manusia, bukan berarti kau manusiawi." Ia menyentakkan Ava keras-keras. Cewek itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Stop!" seru Sam, maju mendekati Gray. "Jangan berani-berani kau menyakiti Ava!"

Di luar dugaan, Gray sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perlawanan pada Sam. Ia membiarkan cowok itu berdiri persis di sampingnya, cukup dekat untuk menghunuskan pisau kapan saja. "Dia sudah bukan Ava yang kau kenal, Sam. Dia telah berada di sini lebih lama daripada kita – telah membunuh banyak orang untuk bisa bertahan sejauh ini. Kau tahu spirit anak kecil yang melukai Lily itu? Ava-lah yang mengendalikannya."

"Bohong! Kau orang sinting, lepaskan aku!"

"Buktikan," tantang Sam, "buktikan kalau Ava bisa mengendalikan spirit. Kalau kau tak bisa, maka kau harus melepaskannya."

"Baik," jawab si anak demon. Tanpa peringatan, ia menghempaskan Sam ke dinding seberang. Tak lama kemudian, Jake, Andy dan Lily mengikuti. Mereka meluncur dari tempat yang cukup jauh dan menempel di samping Sam, seperti hiasan dinding hidup.

Entah darimana sebuah pisau melayang ke arah Ava. Cewek itu menjerit, memohon-mohon pada Sam untuk menolongnya, meski dia tahu Sam juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Gray menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolongmu, Ava. Kecuali kau menunjukkan apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis kecilmu, kau akan mati."

Pisau itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi persis ke arah jantung. Teriakan Sam, Ava, Jake dan Andy membaur jadi satu. Sam berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri, sekaligus menggunakan kekuatan telekinetiknya yang belum terasah. Namun, sama seperti saat ia menyaksikan Dean disiksa perlahan oleh demon dalam tubuh ayahnya, kali ini pun ia tak berdaya….

Tiba-tiba sosok spirit gadis kecil itu muncul persis di depan Jake Gray. Ia menyabetkan kuku-kukunya yang panjang ke wajah pemuda itu. Gray terkejut, kehilangan kontrol pada pisaunya. Benda tajam itu jatuh berdenting ke tanah, hanya beberapa senti sebelum menyentuh Ava.

Spirit itu menerkam Gray, berusaha mencabiknya. Tapi cowok itu lebih cepat. Dengan gesit ia menghindar, dan menggapai spirit itu. Sam tidak tahu kalau spirit bisa dipegang, tapi itulah yang dilakukan Gray. Ia mencengkeram sosok itu, dan dengan kekuatan misterius, memusnahkannya. Persis seperti ritual _salt-and-burn_ hanya saja Gray tidak perlu mencari mayat.

"Ava?" Sam berujar parau, tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. _Jadi yang dikatakan Gray itu benar?_

Ava menatapnya, berbagai emosi bercampur dalam matanya. "Kau tidak mengerti, Sam. Aku tak pernah bermaksud begitu awalnya," ia menjelaskan, seolah dengan begitu segala kesalahannya terampuni. "Tapi jika mereka tidak mati, aku akan terbunuh. Tak ada pilihan lain."

Ekspresi cewek itu berubah, begitu cepat sampai Sam kaget. Sedetik lalu ia terlihat sedih, lalu mendadak seringai keji menghiasi wajahnya. Seringai yang menghapus keberadaan Ava yang selama ini dikenal Sam. "Demon itu benar, Sam. Ternyata membunuh itu menyenangkan. Kau menggenggam nyawa orang lain di tanganmu, memainkan dan menghancurkannya sesuka hati. Kalau dalam permainan kecil ini saja bisa begitu menyenangkan, aku ingin cepat-cepat merasakan bagaimana jika aku menguasai dunia."

Kejadian setelah itu berlangsung dalam sekejap mata. Begitu Ava selesai bicara, pisau yang tadi tergeletak di tanah menghunus jantungnya. Ia tewas seketika, masih sambil menyeringai. Sam tergugu. Gray berjalan ringan mendekati tubuh Ava. Begitu sampai di bawahnya, ia melepaskan kekuatan sehingga tubuh tak bernyawa itu jatuh ke pelukannya. Gray membaringkannya di tanah, menutup matanya, menyelubungi wajahnya dengan kemeja, penuh khidmat. Lalu ia berbalik ke sisi tembok di mana keempat orang lain masih tertempel kuat-kuat.

"Maaf," bisiknya lirih. Matanya telah kembali ke warna semula, dan Sam menemukan lapisan tipis airmata di sana.

"Kau akan membunuh kami juga?" tanya Andy gemetar.

Gray menatap Andy sesaat, lalu beralih pada Jake, Lily yang pingsan, dan kembali pada Sam. "Maafkan aku," katanya sekali lagi. "Kalian semua ada di sini karena aku. Maaf aku menghancurkan hidup kalian. Aku tidak bisa mengembalikan apa yang telah kuambil, tapi aku janji akan menyelesaikan semua ini. Aku janji kalian tidak akan menderita lagi."

Gray mengangkat tangan, airmata berlinang di pipinya. Sam merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya, seolah setiap uratnya terbakar, darahnya menggelegak. Kepalanya seperti dijatuhi besi dari ketinggian tujuh meter. Seluruh organ dalamnya meleleh, tulang-tulangnya remuk. Berbagai macam suara menyerbu telinganya, denging, deru, teriakan kesakitan yang ia tidak tahu keluar dari mulutnya sendiri atau dari orang lain.

Ketika tubuhnya tidak mampu bertahan lagi, ia mendengar sebuah bisikan sedih, terasa sangat jauh.

"Maaf."

Dan semuanya gelap.

TBC


	6. Family Remains

**A/N: Maaf atas keterlambatan update. Writer's block suck! Aku tiba-tiba kehabisan ide. Karena itu, sekali lagi maaf kalau chapter terkesan membingungkan dan tidak ada intinya T_T**

**5 – Family Remains**

**Present**

Sebuah plang bertuliskan 'Penginapan' menarik perhatian Dean. Ia melambatkan mobil sedikit, mempertimbangkan haruskah ia berhenti atau tidak. Diliriknya Jake yang tertidur di _passenger seat_. Kulitnya, pucat seputih pualam, nampak jelas diterangi lampu jalan. Airmata yang berkilauan membuat wajahnya bahkan lebih pucat lagi. Cowok itu selalu tampak seakan bisa mati kapan saja dan tertidur sepanjang hari setelah menggunakan kekuatannya sampai titik limit. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Dean kecuali menunggunya pulih.

Dean menghela nafas. Ia sendiri juga sangat lelah. Menyetir non-stop selama sepuluh jam membuat seluruh tubuhnya pegal. Matanya pun tak bisa lagi diajak kompromi, mulai terasa berat dan berair. Berbaring di ranjang menjadi ide yang menggoda. Ia pun berbelok mengikuti arah plang itu menuju kompleks motel murah.

Mata Jake terbuka bersamaan matinya mesin Impala. Seolah ia adalah robot yang aktif ketika mobil berhenti bergerak. Sementara Jake mengelap airmata, Dean keluar tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun dan menuju ke lobi motel.

Seorang wanita gendut berusia empat puluhan dengan kacamata melorot sampai ujung hidung tersenyum menyambut Dean. "Selamat malam. Mau _check-in_?"

"Yeah. Dua ranjang, please."

Si wanita melongok ke balik punggung Dean, melihat sosok Jake berdiri di samping Impala layaknya anjing kecil yang setia. "_Brotherhood journey_?" tanyanya sambil mencarikan kunci kamar yang tepat.

"Bukan," tukas Dean agak kasar. Alis si wanita terangkat tinggi sampai menghilang di balik rambut kelabunya, tapi ia cukup bijak untuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Selesai bertransaksi, Dean kembali ke mobil untuk mengambil _duffle_-nya. Sambil membungkuk, ia mengamati Jake diam-diam. Lucu, semua orang yang pertama kali melihat mereka pasti mengira keduanya bersaudara. Beda dengan saat bersama Sam, di mana mereka lebih sering dikira pasangan gay. Jake memang lebih pantas menjadi adik Dean daripada Sam. Dia sama-sama punya rambut cepak, bermata hijau, juga lebih pendek beberapa inchi dari Dean – hal yang sudah seharusnya bagi seorang adik. Kadang, hal ini membuat Dean merasa bersalah. Seolah ia mengijinkan Jake menggantikan tempat Sam.

Mereka berjalan beriringan ke kamar paling pojok. Begitu pintu terbuka, Jake langsung merebahkan diri di kasur, melanjutkan hibernasinya. Dean meletakkan _duffle-_nya di bawah ranjang, mengambil pisau dan memasukannya ke bawah bantal. Ia tidur dengan tetap waspada, kebiasaan yang makin terasah dalam beberapa bulan terakhir karena tinggal bersama demon.

* * *

Suara gerut mengusik tidur Dean. Otaknya yang setengah terjaga berusaha memperkirakan darimana asalnya bunyi mengganggu itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, baru ia sadar ponselnya yang bergetar di atas _nightstand_-lah biang keladinya. Dengan malas ia meraih ponsel itu – yang kalau tidak di-_silent_ akan mengumandangkan _ringtone_ Black Sabbath. Dilihatnya _caller ID_ yang berkedip-kedip dalam gelap.

Bobby.

Dean bangkit ke posisi duduk, sekilas menengok ke ranjang sebelah. Jake masih lelap. Ganjil betapa seseorang bisa tampak begitu damai sekaligus sedih dalam tidurnya. Wajah Jake saat tertidur begitu tenang, seperti anak polos yang belum memikul beban dunia. Tetapi airmata mengkhianati kepolosan itu, mengalir bebas dari mata ke seluruh wajah, menyisakan jejak-jejak kepiluan. Kadang Dean berharap bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Mengintip sedikit apa yang pernah dialami Jake sampai membuatnya seperti itu. Mungkin, anak ini telah mengalami peristiwa yang lebih berat daripada semua orang yang pernah ia kenal – bahkan mungkin dirinya sendiri.

Getar ponsel yang makin keras, seolah marah karena tidak diperhatikan, kembali mengejutkan Dean. Buru-buru cowok itu turun dari tempat tidur, memakai boots dan berjingkat keluar kamar.

Udara dingin mengigit ketika Dean berjalan melintasi lapangan parkir menuju Impala, ponselnya sempat berhenti sejenak sebelum bergetar lagi. Ia masuk mobil, menyalakan pemanas, barulah mengangkat telepon.

Kemarahan Bobby sudah bisa diprediksi. "Kau ini ngapain saja sih?" teriak hunter itu sampai-sampai speaker ponsel Dean berkeresak. Dean bisa merasakan kegamangan dalam kalimat itu.

"Eng, hai Bobby," jawab Dean canggung. "Maaf, aku ketiduran."

Dengus Bobby menderu di telepon. Dean mau tak mau nyengir membayangkan wajah hunter tua itu menekuk jengkel. "Aku tidak melarangmu untuk beristirahat, Dean. Tapi kutelepon berkali-kali dan tidak diangkat? Nak, harusnya kau jangan sampai selengah itu. Terutama saat bersama _dia_."

"Yeah," jawab Dean. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Bobby menyimpan dendam kesumat pada Jake. Well, hunter mana yang tidak? Dean berdeham. "Jadi, Bobby, ada berita apa?"

"Ada sekelompok hunter ke rumahku sore tadi. _Lagi_," gerutu Bobby, "mereka mencari anak itu. Kau harus berhati-hati Dean. Aku kenal hunter-hunter ini. Mereka tidak segan membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi jalan mereka – tidak peduli kau ada di pihak mereka atau tidak. Oh, dan kalau boleh kutambahkan, kau bersama dia sudah cukup membuat mereka berpikir kau ada di pihak lawan."

Dean butuh waktu sejenak untuk mencerna kata-kata lawan bicaranya. "Yeah," jawabnya akhirnya, sambil memutar pemanas ke titik maksimal. "Oke."

"Yeah, oke, yeah, oke. Cuma itu yang kau katakan dari tadi. Apa lidahmu digigit kucing?" sergah Bobby. Dean berjengit. Pria tua itu jadi sangat emosional akhir-akhir ini. Dan semakin paranoid. Semoga saja dia tidak terserang hipertensi.

Bobby mendesah. Tanpa perlu melihat Dean tahu hunter itu mencopot topi baseball dan mengusap rambutnya yang beruban. "Kau tahu, Dean? Posisimu sekarang sangat berbahaya. Tidak hanya demon yang mengejarmu, tapi juga hunter. Kau…"

"Aku tahu, Bobby," potong Dean, "_guess I trapped myself between the devil and the ugly zombies, huh_?" ia tertawa kecil, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak lucu," geram Bobby, sama sekali tak terkesan. "Nak, kau tidak bisa begini terus. _Aku_ tidak bisa begini terus. Menghabiskan setiap jam mengkhawatirkanmu. Mengingat makhluk apa yang kini bersamamu dan siapa saja yang mengejarmu. Bertanya-tanya apa kau baik-baik saja. Apa kau selamat. Aku tidak bisa, Dean."

Mendengar suara Bobby yang tiba-tiba sendu membuat Dean miris. Ia memejamkan mata, memijat-mijatnya dengan jempol dan telunjuk. Mencoba menelan kembali emosi yang terancam tumpah. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya, takut jika bicara terlalu keras tangisnya akan pecah. "Aku tak punya pilihan."

"Dean…."

"Jangan. Please. Jangan," pinta Dean, "tolong, jangan minta aku melakukan hal yang akan kusesali. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan Sam – tidak lagi. Aku sudah sampai sejauh ini, Bobby. Please, beri aku waktu."

"Dean, aku tahu seperti apa perjanjianmu. Jika kau meninggalkan dia sekarang, kau akan tetap mendapatkan Sam. Itu yang penting kan?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin Sam kembali. Sehat dan utuh. Bicara dan bergerak. Bukan hanya bernafas dan tertidur sepanjang waktu." Dean menelan ludah. Lidahnya tiba-tiba kering. "Ini satu-satunya kesempatanku, Bobby. Please," tambahnya begitu pelan, sehingga sekilas hanya terdengar seperti desah nafas.

Bobby menjeda sebentar, mempertimbangkan haruskah memberitahu Dean atau tidak. "Aku sudah melakukan _research_," akhirnya ia berkata, "dia telah membunuh enam orang. Termasuk orangtua angkatnya yang ternyata mantan hunter. Asylum tempatnya dirawat terbakar habis, semua orang tewas. Jelas itu perbuatan demon. Yang jadi masalah adalah, demon itu dia atau bukan?" Ia menghela nafas. "Kau tahu demon itu licik. Dan anak-anak mereka juga sama liciknya. Dia berbahaya, Dean. Bisa berbalik dan menggigitmu kapan saja."

"Aku tahu, Bobby."

"Kau tahu bahwa ini mungkin hanya perangkap untuk membawamu pada Azazel bukan?"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu _mungkin _ini hanya perangkap." Dean menekankan kata 'mungkin' setegas yang ia bisa.

"Ah, Nak," desah Bobby, jelas kecewa. Selama sekian menit saluran sunyi, masing-masing orang di ujung telepon menunggu yang lain untuk bicara. Bagai menantang satu sama lain untuk berargumen.

Si penelepon akhirnya mengalah. Tak ada gunanya mengharap Dean menarik kembali perjanjian itu. Tak ada gunanya meminta Dean untuk melakukan sesuatu jika itu berarti ia kehilangan Sam. "Please…. Hati-hati, oke? Telepon aku jika ada apa-apa. Oke Dean?"

"Uh-uh."

"OKE?"

"Oke, oke. Aku akan menelepon kalau keadaan mulai bahaya. Aku akan menelepon jika dia menunjukkan tanda-tanda berkhianat." Dean berpikir sejenak sebelum menambahkan, "Well, kalau mau, aku akan menelepon kalau dia terpeleset di kamar mandi, atau lupa tidak merapikan kasurnya, atau tidak menyikat gigi, atau tidak menghabiskan sarapannya. Bagaimana?"

Meski hatinya tidak jadi lebih tenang, Bobby menghargai komentar yang dimaksudkan untuk melelehkan ketegangan itu. "Yeah. Telepon aku kapan saja kau butuh. Aku selalu siap. Ingat, jaga diri baik-baik. Berhati-hatilah. Tetap waspada. Banyak mata mengintaimu sekarang. Telepon aku kalau…."

"Bobby, aku tidak tuli," tukas Dean mulai senewen.

Kali ini pria di seberang benar-benar tertawa. "Baiklah. Bye Dean."

"Bye."

Dean mematikan telepon. Bersandar pada jok, memejamkan mata. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia merasa bersalah pada Bobby. Keputusannya bekerjasama dengan Jake telah merepotkan pria tua itu. Beberapa bulan ini Dean hidup bagai pelarian, bersembunyi dari hunter maupun demon. Dan siapa lagi yang menutupi jejaknya kalau bukan Bobby? Lebih daripada itu, Dean menyakiti hati Bobby dengan memilih Jake sebagai partner alih-alih Bobby. Tapi apa boleh buat. Dia tidak punya pilihan.

Dean Winchester tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sam Winchester. Tidak bisa berfungsi tanpa Sam. Ia tidak mampu menyelamatkan Mom dan hidup dengan meminjam nyawa Dad. Ia tidak akan membiarkan satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa, orang yang paling ia sayangi, juga direnggut darinya. Dean akan selalu berjuang untuk Sam. Memastikan ia tetap hidup.

Walau itu berarti Dean harus membayar dengan nyawanya sendiri.

TBC


	7. Crossroad Blues

**6 – Crossroad Blues**

**Past**

Jake berjalan cepat menembus kegelapan, menuju sosok yang bersandar santai di tiang ujung jalan. Dari jauh, Jake bisa melihat sosok itu tersenyum memuakkan. Kalau dia tidak punya urusan yang begitu penting dengan makhluk laknat ini, tentu sudah jauh-jauh hari ia menghabisinya.

"Halo, Nak," sapa Azazel ketika Jake berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Ia mendorong diri ke posisi tegak. "Tampaknya kau berhasil menjadi juara. Anakku memang hebat."

"Aku bukan anakmu," geram Jake dengan gigi menggeretak.

"Tsk… Tsk… Kasihan, Si Kecil Jake yang malang tidak mau mengakui keluarganya." Azazel tertawa mengejek. "Bagaimanapun kau berkeras kau bukan anakku, takdirmu tak akan berubah. Kau adalah anak demon, dan selamanya akan tetap begitu."

Jake mengepalkan tinju dengan marah. Tetapi logikanya masih bekerja untuk mengacuhkan Azazel. Demon bermata kuning itu hanya ingin memancing amarahnya, mencari alasan untuk membatalkan perjanjian.

"Aku sudah membunuh mereka," kata Jake, suaranya bergetar sedikit. "Syaratmu terpenuhi. Sekarang, seperti yang kau janjikan, kembalikan Edith."

"Oh, tidak. Tidak semudah itu," jawab Azazel licin. "Masih ada tugas yang harus kau kerjakan."

"Tapi tidak begitu perjanjiannya!"

"Jake… Jake…. Jake…. kau belum banyak belajar tentang jenismu sendiri? Tidak tahukah bahwa kita, para demon, paling suka berbohong?"

Jake mengacungkan tangan pada si demon, berniat menyakitinya. Namun belum sempat kekuatannya beraksi, Jake sudah terpental menghempas aspal. Seketika seluruh tubuhnya berdenyut nyeri, bintang-bintang merah bertebaran di depan mata. Darah merembes keluar dari kulit kepalanya yang mengelupas. Jake mengigit bibir menahan erang, tidak ingin memberi demon itu kepuasan.

Azazel menghampiri dan berjongkok di sampingnya. "Terlalu cepat seratus tahun bagimu untuk mencoba melawanku, Nak," dengkurnya.

Jake meludahi wajah si demon. "Kembalikan Edith!" sentaknya.

Azazel mengelap wajahnya dengan tenang, seolah diludahi anak sendiri merupakan hal biasa baginya. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Tugasmu belum selesai. Kalau kau mau si cantik berambut merah kembali dengan selamat, sebaiknya turuti perintahku." Matanya berkilau, seringai makin lebar di wajahnya yang keriput. "Itu, atau Edith tak akan pernah pulang. Pilihanmu."

"_Son of a bitch_!"

"Whoops, tidakkah julukan itu lebih pantas buatmu?" tawa Azazel, terdengar sangat terhibur. "Bagaimana Jake? Satu tugas lagi dan kau akan mendapatkan Edith _dan _posisi sebagai Pangeran Kelam. Kau akan memimpin pasukan demon terhebat yang bisa kau bayangkan, dan aku menjamin keselamatan Edith. Tawaran bagus bukan?"

Mata Jake menggelap. Makin lama tawaran demon ini makin menjebaknya. Tapi ia tak bisa menolak, tidak jika nyawa Edith menjadi taruhannya. Lagipula, ia telah membunuh banyak orang, cukup untuk mengirimnya ke neraka, demon atau bukan demon. Tak ada lagi yang perlu ditakutkan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Azazel mendekatkan wajah ke telinga Jake, membisikkan sesuatu. Kemudian dalam satu kejapan mata ia menghilang, meninggalkan Jake berbaring tergugu di aspal yang dingin. Namun kata-kata Azazel masih berdering keras di telinganya, seperti kaset yang diputar berulang-ulang.

"Bunuh Dean Winchester."

* * *

Ketika Dean akhirnya berhasil melacak keberadaan Sam, segalanya sudah terlambat. Tidak ada Sam yang berlari menyongsong sambil meneriakkan namanya. Tidak ada keluhan kenapa ia datang begitu lama. Yang menyapanya hanyalah sesosok tubuh dingin tak bergerak, terbaring bersama tubuh-tubuh orang lain di tengah gelapnya malam.

Jantung Sam tidak berdetak. Wajahnya putih-kelabu. Dadanya tidak naik turun dengan ritme nafas. Bagaimanapun Dean mengguncangnya, menepuk-nepuk pipinya, Sam tidak terbangun. Mata cokelatnya tetap terpejam, mulutnya tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Sam telah pergi.

Dean telah gagal.

Bobby membawa semua jenazah dalam truk, akan membakar mereka sebagai antisipasi kalau-kalau mereka jadi arwah penasaran. Tapi Dean membawa tubuh Sam di Impala, mendudukannya di _pasenger seat_. Berpura-pura Sam hanya tertidur. Dean tidak rela jika adiknya harus berakhir sebagai abu. Meletakkan tubuh Dad di atas kayu dan menyulut api sangat berat baginya, tapi masih bisa ia lakukan karena, bagaimanapun juga, sewajarnya orangtua meninggal lebih dulu daripada anak. Tapi seorang adik tidak selayaknya mendahului para kakak. Bagaimana mungkin Dean diharapkan sanggup menyaksikan Sam tertelan bara api? Bagaimana mungkin ia mampu menjalani sisa hidup tanpa Sam?

Maka Dean pun melakukan hal yang sangat bertentangan dengan prinsipnya selama ini. Sementara Bobby menyiapkan kayu di lapangan belakang sebuah kabin, Dean pergi menjalankan idenya. Hanya ada satu cara mengembalikan Sam. Membuat perjanjian dengan Crossroad Demon. Lebih baik hidup sepuluh tahun bersama Sam daripada lima puluh tahun dalam kesendirian.

"Ayo… ayo… keluarlah," gumam Dean, menatap ke keempat penjuru jalan, mencari sosok wanita seksi yang dirasuki si demon. Suara deham dari belakang mengejutkan cowok itu. Ia berputar, mengacungkan pistol pada orang yang berani-berani mengganggu misinya.

Seorang pemuda seumuran Sam berdiri canggung di ujung jalan. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku jaket. "Dean Winchester?" tanyanya ragu.

Dean mendengus. "Apa sekarang, kau sudah bosan pakai tubuh cewek?" ia memutar bola mata. "Semoga cara perjanjianmu juga berubah. Jangan harap aku mau berciuman dengan cowok."

Pemuda itu mendekat sampai mereka berhadap-hadapan di tengah persimpangan jalan. "Aku bukan Crossroad Demon. Namaku Jake."

"Terserah kau mau Jake atau Josh. Dengar, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu…."

"Aku di sini untuk mengadakan perjanjian denganmu," sela Jake.

Dean tertawa kasar. "Mengadakan perjanjian denganku, eh? Memangnya siapa kau, adik magangnya Crossroad Demon?"

"Bukan," kata Jake apa adanya. "Aku orang yang membunuh adikmu."

Pengakuan itu begitu mengejutkan sampai-sampai Dean hanya terpaku. "A… Apa?!"

"Maaf," kata Jake, matanya menyayu sedih. "Aku tidak punya pilihan. Demon bermata kuning itu memaksa kami saling membunuh. Tapi aku bisa menghidupkan Sam kembali – tidak hanya Sam, tapi yang lainnya juga!" ia menambahkan buru-buru ketika Dean mengacungkan pistol ke kepalanya.

"Omong kosong," desis Dean, "bagaimana mungkin manusia sepertimu bisa menghidupkan orang mati?"

"Aku bukan manusia. Aku demon – anak Azazel," kata Jake getir. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Dean menarik pelatuk, tapi Jake terlanjur menghilang.

Pistol Dean terlempar jauh – begitu pula semua senjata yang tersembunyi di balik jaketnya, dilucuti oleh kekuatan tak terlihat. Dean tiba-tiba tak bisa bergerak, seolah dia adalah demon yang terjebak dalam Devil's Trap. Jake muncul kembali entah darimana, dengan mata segelap malam.

"_Son of a bitch_!" maki Dean. "Apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin membuat perjanjian denganmu. Aku akan menghidupkan kembali Sam, dan kau –"

"Oh, tidak. Dasar ular licik! Jadi kau membunuh mereka semua agar bisa melakukan perjanjian denganku dan memotong waktu hidupku, hah?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberimu waktu sepuluh tahun. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah agar kau membantuku."

"Membantu apa?"

"Mencari dan membunuh Azazel."

Mendengar ini, Dean meledak murka. "KAU PIKIR AKU SETOLOL ITU?!" Teriaknya. Suaranya bergaung di jalanan sunyi. "Koreksi jika aku salah, tapi bukankah kau mengaku sebagai anak Azazel? ANAK AZAZEL! Dan kau berniat membunuhnya? Maaf, tapi kalau kau ingin menjebakku, gunakan alasan yang lebih masuk akal!"

Jake menghela nafas berat, sikapnya bagai seorang guru menghadapi muridnya yang bandel. "Kalau tidak percaya, bagaimana jika kuberi bukti awal?"

Cowok itu lalu memegangi keningnya sambil memejamkan mata, wajahnya berkerut penuh konsentrasi. Dean menyaksikan dengan mata bulat antara terkesima dan ngeri ketika tubuh Jake berpendar, makin lama makin terang. Dengan diiringi teriakan memekakkan, cowok itu menghilang ditelan cahaya.

Dean membuka mata perlahan, tak yakin kapan dia menutupnya. Ia terbaring terlentang di tanah, Jake si cowok misterius telah lenyap. Ponsel bergetar di saku Dean, yang diangkatnya dengan sedikit linglung.

"Halo?"

"Dean?!" suara Bobby campuran antara panik, bingung dan – mungkinkah ini? – bahagia. "Dean, cepat kemari! Ku – kurasa mereka bernafas lagi!"

* * *

Duduk bersandar di kursi plastik, Dean masih merasa lemas dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Sam terhubung pada banyak mesin, layaknya sebuah robot dalam masa pembuatan. Kulitnya masih pucat, tetapi tidak mati seperti beberapa jam lalu. Ia membutuhkan respirator untuk bernafas, tapi yang penting bagi Dean paru-parunya bekerja. Tubuhnya kembali hangat, irama jantungnya terdengar melalui _heart monitor_. Bagaimanapun kondisinya, Sam kembali hidup. Tidak ada yang membuat Dean lebih bahagia lagi.

Bobby memasuki ruangan, ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak. Ia baru saja mengisi folmulir keterangan untuk empat pasien koma yang dibawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Ia harus memikirkan baik-baik bagaimana empat orang bisa jatuh koma dalam waktu yang bersamaan, di tempat yang sama pula. Bobby memberitahu para dokter bahwa mereka 'keracunan gas'. Persetan mau percaya atau tidak.

"Dean, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkannya ketika melihat anak tertua Winchester.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Aku sedang tidak minat bermain-main," gerutu Bobby. "Dean, kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Jawab aku dengan jujur."

"Aku jujur, Bobby. Demi Tuhan! Memangnya kau kira keajaiban tidak bisa terjadi apa?!" sentak Dean.

Bobby mengangkat alis skeptis. "Apa kau baru saja mendapat pencerahan? Sungguh suatu kebetulan, kau akhirnya mempercayai 'keajaiban' bersamaan dengan kembalinya Sam dan yang lain."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Bobby. Percayalah." _Setidaknya, aku belum melakukan apa-apa._

"Aku percaya padamu, Dean. Tapi bisakah kau mempercayaiku sedikit saja?"

Nada Bobby terdengar sangat sedih. Dean yang semenjak awal berusaha tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan pria itu, otomatis mendongak. Bobby tengah menatapnya sendu, ekspresinya begitu terluka sampai Dean merasa malu telah merahasiakan sesuatu darinya.

"Aku bertemu seseorang," gumam Dean akhirnya. Ia menceritakan tentang Jake – tentu saja sedemikian rupa menyensor niat awalnya untuk mengadakan perjanjian dengan Crossroad Demon – menyebutkan siapa itu Jake, apa yang ditawarkan dan apa yang dilakukannya. Usai mendengar cerita Dean, Bobby tampak seolah seseorang baru saja memberitahunya di Rumah Sakit terpasang bom yang siap meledak.

"Dean, kau tidak akan menerima tawaran itu, kan?" tuntut Bobby.

"Aku tidak tahu, Bobby."

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu?! Dean, dia anak demon! Pembunuh Sam! Jangan percaya padanya hanya karena dia telah…. Telah melakukan _ini_!" Bobby menunjuk Sam dengan marah. "Kemungkinan besar ini hanya tipu muslihat demon, Dean. Kau jangan terpengaruh."

Dean menatap Sam hampa. Benar, tidak ada alasan mempercayai Jake hanya karena ia menghidupkan Sam kembali – tapi tidak sepenuhnya – seperti ini. Tetapi ia juga telah melambungkan harapan Dean. Kesempatan untuk menyembuhkan kembali Sam ada di depan mata, dan ia tidak perlu berhadapan dengan _hellhound_ sepuluh tahun mendatang. Tawaran ini tidak datang dua kali.

"Maaf," bisik Dean. "Aku harus menerimanya."

* * *

Dean bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya memanggil Jake kembali. Apa dia harus ke persimpangan jalan lagi? Namun seolah mengetahui kebingungan Dean, Jake telah berdiri di samping Impala ketika Dean ke luar dari Rumah Sakit.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Jake tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa persisnya yang harus kulakukan?" Dean balik bertanya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, kau harus membantuku. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan menyembuhkan Sam sedikit demi sedikit. Jika Azazel telah mati, aku akan menyembuhkan dia sepenuhnya."

Dean memikirkan kata-kata Jake baik-baik. Demon penuh tipu daya, ia harus memahami betul apa yang mereka maksudkan sebelum terlambat. "Dan seandainya aku membatalkan perjanjian?"

Mata Jake berkilau sedikit, ia tersenyum ramah. Senyumnya sangat manusiawi sehingga sejenak Dean lupa kalau dia demon. "Aku tidak akan mengambil apa yang sudah kuberikan. Jika kau membatalkan perjanjian, Sam tidak akan mati lagi. Tapi dia juga tidak akan kembali sepenuhnya."

"Tapi kalau kau berani melukai Sam sedikit saja, aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu," ancam Dean.

"Aku tidak akan."

"Oke," jawab Dean, "_deal._"

Senyum Jake semakin lebar, wajahnya berseri-seri layaknya anak kecil yang permintaannya terkabul. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat Dean. "Kurasa sekarang kita partner?"

Dean membalas dengan anggukan singkat dan melewati Jake menuju _driver seat_ Impala. "Kita harus segera bergerak, kalau begitu."

Jake menurunkan tangan, senyum memudar dari wajahnya. Ia segera menegakkan diri, mengubah sikap. Tahu Dean tidak akan pernah menganggapnya sebagai partner.

"Yes Sir."

TBC


	8. Faith

**7 – Faith**

**Present**

"Ini akan sakit," Dean memperingatkan, membuka tutup botol holy water di tangannya.

Jake menganggukkan kepala dalam diam, terlalu kesakitan untuk bicara. Tangan kirinya menekan erat-erat sebuah handuk bersimbah darah ke lengan kanannya, menutupi empat torehan dalam di sana. Meski pendarahannya sudah berhenti, rasa sakit yang ia derita, sensasi membara dan berdenyut-denyut seirama detak jantungnya, pening yang merupakan efek samping dari kekurangan darah, masih amat terasa. Sedikit holy water tidak jadi masalah asal ia bisa terbebas dari siksaan itu.

Pelan-pelan Dean menggeser tangan kiri Jake dari posisinya di atas handuk dan mengangkat handuk itu, yang serat-serat halusnya sedikit melekat pada luka di bawahnya. Jake menggigit bibir menahan erang, menghantamkan kepalanya ke kepala ranjang guna mengalihkan perhatian dari rasa sakit. Tindakan yang agak bodoh sebenarnya, karena itu membuat kepalanya makin pening, menambah satu lagi penderitaan yang harus ditahannya.

Dean menuang holy water ke baskom kecil di atas meja samping tempat tidur, mencelupkan handuk bersih ke dalamnya, lalu menekankan handuk basah itu ke luka Jake yang terbuka. Segera saja daging yang terinfeksi itu berdesis layaknya daging di atas penggorengan, asap menguar di sekitarnya. Tubuh Jake menegang sebagai reaksi terhadap rasa sakit, lengannya ditarik secara refleks, tapi Dean mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat untuk mencegah Jake melukai dirinya lebih parah lagi.

"Tahan sedikit," kata Dean tegas. Setelah memastikan Jake telah mampu mengatasi kejutan pertama tadi, Dean kembali mencelupkan handuk ke holy water dan mengusap luka pemuda itu.

Airmata merebak dari mata Jake, keringat dingin mengalir di keningnya. Tangannya meremas seprai putih motel begitu erat sampai-sampai kain tipis itu berlubang. Satu usapan holy water…. Dua usapan holy water…. Tiga usapan holy water, Jake masih bisa tahan. Tapi di usapan keempat, rintihan pelan tanpa sadar meluncur dari mulutnya. _Kalau begini rasanya dicakar werewolf, aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana rasanya digigit_.

Setelah rasanya berjam-jam, akhirnya Dean membalutkan perban diatas luka yang kini berwarna coklat kemerahan, berbalur desinfektan. Jake merosot dari posisi duduknya, kehabisan tenaga. Pandangannya semakin kabur, ruangan berputar dalam berbagai warna dan bentuk seperti air yang diaduk, membuatnya memejamkan mata erat-erat. Jake sudah diambang alam mimpi ketika seseorang mengguncang pelan bahunya.

"Mmm....?" cowok itu membuka mata segaris saja.

"Minum ini dulu sebelum tidur," kata Dean, yang kini tidak lebih dari sosok samar di sampingnya. Jake mengangkat tangan mencari-cari benda yang harus diminumnya – penglihatan buruk dan lampu kamar yang dipadamkan sungguh tidak membantu. Kemudian ia merasakan kepalanya diangkat sedikit, mulutnya dipaksa terbuka untuk memasukkan beberapa butir benda aneh_, mungkin pil penghilang rasa sakit_, pikir Jake setengah sadar. Dean menempelkan mulut gelas ke bibir cowok itu, dengan sabar menunggu Jake menyesap isinya perlahan.

"Tidur," perintah Dean.

Jake tidak perlu disuruh dua kali.

* * *

Jake berlari cepat melintasi gang sempit diantara gedung-gedung pencakar langit, nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan decit sepatunya terdengar jelas di tengah kesunyian. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, memantau makhluk buas yang mengejarnya tanpa suara, tubuhnya yang sehitam malam terkamuflase sempurna di daerah tanpa lampu jalan itu.

Gang berbelok ke kiri dan terputus oleh sebuah tembok raksasa penuh grafiti. Jake mengerem laju langkahnya, dalam posisi terjepit itu masih sempat merutuk nasib yang menimpanya. Jadi inikah balasan bagi seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan rekannya dari cengeraman werewolf – ganti diburu werewolf sialan itu dan terjebak di jalan buntu?

Geraman di belakang punggungnya menandakan werewolf itu telah mencapai jarak serang. Jake merunduk dan berguling tepat pada waktunya ketika makhluk itu menerkam. Terlambat sedetik saja dan cowok itu telah kehilangan kepala.

Werewolf yang siang harinya adalah seorang alkoholik itu menggerung marah, mulutnya menyeringai menampakkan deretan gigi tajam bermandi liur dan darah. Jake mundur hingga punggungnya merapat ke tembok, matanya jelalatan liar mencari jalan keluar dari situasi hidup mati ini. Pandangannya terjatuh pada sekumpulan tempat sampah di samping si werewolf. Kalau beruntung, ia bisa melompati tempat sampah itu dan kembali ke gang, menuju rute lain yang lebih menguntungkan.

Memantapkan hati pada rencananya, Jake berlari ke tempat sampah itu. Sayang, werewolf itu lebih cepat. Satu detik cowok itu masih berdiri di atas kakinya, detik berikutnya ia terhempas ke tembok seberang, si werewolf mendekatinya penuh nafsu.

Rasa nyeri yang menderanya hampir membuat Jake tidak menyadari darah mengalir deras dari lengannya, maupun tubuh werewolf yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Cowok itu mengerjap untuk menghilangkan bintang-bintang dari area pandangnya, dan ketika sudah cukup jelas, yang dilihatnya hanyalah moncong si pemangsa terbuka lebar, siap menggigit.

Jake memejamkan mata menunggu akhir.

Terdengar letusan tembakan, Jake merasakan cairan hangat dan amis muncrat ke wajahnya diiringi dengking kesakitan. Cowok itu membuka satu mata, menyaksikan tubuh masif si werewolf tersungkur ke tanah.

Tiba-tiba sosok Dean masuk menghalangi pandangan Jake. Cowok berjaket kulit itu membantu Jake berbaring di posisi yang lebih nyaman sekaligus memudahkan Dean untuk mengakses luka-lukanya. Dari tarikan nafas Dean dan gerakan frantiknya menghentikan pendarahan saja Jake langsung tahu lukanya cukup parah.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Dean menenangkan, "beberapa jahitan cukup untuk menangani ini."

Tapi Jake tidak mendengarkan, matanya tertuju pada werewolf di belakang Dean. Gundukan tak bergerak itu tiba-tiba bangkit, menyeringai marah. Matanya yang berwarna merah darah menyorot tajam.

"Awas!"

Terlambat. Werewolf itu bergerak secepat kilat, dan kepala Dean menggelinding sebelum ia sempat menoleh. Kepala itu berhenti persis di samping Jake, mata hazelnya menatap kosong, darah menetes dari bibirnya.

Jake menjerit keras.

* * *

"....BANGUN!"

Jake membuka mata, suasana di sekitarnya gelap gulita. Sesaat ia menyangka masih berbaring di samping tempat sampah bersama mayat Dean, dan hawa panas yang dirasakannya pastilah berasal dari nafas si werewolf. Sampai sebuah tangan dingin mengusap dahinya, menyibakkan rambutnya.

"Kamu demam," kata Dean pelan, dan Jake tidak pernah lebih lega mendengar suaranya. Tak beberapa lama terdengar termometer ber-biip dan cowok itu merasakan sesuatu ditarik dari mulutnya, bertanya dalam hati kapan Dean menyelipkan alat pengukur suhu tubuh itu.

"103,2. Cukup tinggi," ujar Dean lagi. Tempat tidur bergerak naik ketika cowok itu bangkit, Jake mendengar keran dibuka dan ditutup, kemudian Dean kembali ke sisinya lagi. "Minum," perintahnya, lagi-lagi membantu Jake mengangkat kepala untuk menenggak air yang ditawarkan kepadanya. Setelah tenggorokannya cukup basah, Dean menyertakan dua butir obat turun panas.

"Tidak apa-apa, demam ini wajar untuk luka seperti itu," jelas Dean sambil mengompres Jake, nada bicaranya santai seolah menyamakan luka karena cakaran werewolf dengan luka cakaran kucing. "Besok pagi pasti demammu sudah turun." Usai berkata begitu, ia kembali ke ranjangnya sendiri, berharap bisa tidur beberapa jam lagi sebelum mereka meneruskan perjalanan.

* * *

Tidak sesuai harapan, Dean masih terjaga lama sesudah ia mendapati suhu tubuh Jake meninggi. Ia berbaring saja di tempat tidur, mendengarkan suara truk-truk malam berlalu lalang di depan motel mereka. Pikirannya berkelana ke mana-mana; dari masalah Sam, demon, Jake, hingga hal-hal acak macam cairan apa kiranya yang menodai langit-langit persis di atas ranjangnya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Pertanyaan itu memecah keheningan kamar begitu tiba-tiba hingga Dean menyangka itu hanya khayalannya saja. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat gerakan-gerakan, membuatnya menengok ke ranjang sebelah dengan heran.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" ulang Jake, seolah itu bisa menjelaskan maksudnya.

Dean buru-buru turun dan mengecek rekan sekamarnya itu. Wajah Jake begitu pucat sampai nyaris tak bisa dibedakan antara sarung bantal dan kulitnya; tapi pipi dan bibirnya begitu merah seperti anak gadis yang baru mendapat ciuman pertama – dan dalam situasi yang berbeda Dean akan tertawa dengan perumpamaan ini. Mata Jake juga merah, sembab oleh airmata, tak perlu jadi orang pintar untuk tahu cowok itu tidak sepenuhnya sadar apa yang sedang diomongkannya.

Tanpa menunggu Dean kembali menjejalkan termometer ke mulut Jake, yang mengerang memprotes tapi tak punya kekuatan untuk melawan. Alis Dean berkerut membaca hasilnya, demam Jake belum turun sama sekali. Mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau memberinya satu dosis obat lagi. Dean benar-benar tidak mau memandikannya dengan air dingin; pertama karena ia merasa risih memandikan cowok yang bukan apa-apanya (_aku kan masih normal!_), kedua karena memperhatikan Jake sampai titik itu terasa salah. Bahkan Sam, adiknya sendiri pun, baru dua kali dimandikan Dean saat ia dewasa. Kalau bisa ia tidak ingin terlalu peduli dengan anak demon ini. Jake hanya alat untuk menghidupkan – menyembuhkan – Sam kembali. Semua perawatan yang diberikan Dean padanya ini hanya sebatas menjaganya tetap hidup untuk memenuhi janjinya. Bukan karena simpati, bukan karena akhirnya Dean benar-benar peduli. Sama sekali bukan.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" pertanyaan itu kembali terucap, semakin lama nadanya semakin putus asa, memohon jawaban. "Dean, kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Karena...." Dean kehabisan kata-kata. Memang dia harus menjawab apa? '_Karena aku tidak mau anak demon yang bermutasi jadi werewolf mengikutiku kemana-mana dan menyembuhkan adikku'_? Jawaban yang terlalu rumit, tidak bakal bisa dimengerti oleh orang sakit.

Tapi sebelum Dean menemukan kalimat yang tepat, Jake kembali mengigau. "Aku orang jahat," bisiknya dengan suara yang makin tak jelas seolah ia makin tenggelam dalam ketidaksadaran, "aku pantas mati."

Seketika Dean terbawa perasaan déjà vu, teringat olehnya Sam mengatakan hal yang hampir sama. Tidak se-eksplisit Jake, tapi mengandung arti serupa. Bahwa dunia mungkin akan lebih baik tanpa Sam, tanpa anak-anak dengan kekuatan kelam seperti dirinya. Dan saat itu, Dean menangkis pernyataan itu mentah-mentah, mengucapkan kata-kata penghibur, meyakinkan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bukan salah Sam ia memiliki kekuatan itu, atau mungkin itu bukan kekuatan jahat, dan jika memang iya, Dean akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga Sam dari sisi tergelap dirinya.

Tapi tidak begitu dengan Jake. Dean tidak bisa membantah perkataannya karena bagian dirinya yang masih menyimpan dendam, bagian yang mendominasi emosinya belakangan ini, membenarkan bahwa Jake pantas mati. Dia tahu Jake tidak meminta untuk menjadi anak demon, tidak meminta untuk diselamatkan sepasang pemburu dan dibesarkan sebagai anak normal, tapi dia juga yakin, seandainya bayi Jake tidak menangis terlalu keras, seandainya ia lahir sehari saja lebih cepat dari kehadiran orangtua angkatnya, maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Azazel tidak akan kehilangan anaknya, keluarga Winchester akan tetap menjadi keluarga bahagia, dengan Sam sebagai anak cemerlang yang menyelesaikan studinya di universitas, bukan orang aneh yang bisa melihat kematian orang lain. Dan setiap kali teringat hal itu, Dean makin membenci Jake.

" Aku menghancurkan hidup orang banyak," gumam Jake. "Aku orang jahat, aku pantas mati."

"Stop," kata Dean, meniru nada memerintah John semirip mungkin. Di luar penilaiannya tentang Jake, ia tetap tidak tahan mendengar cowok itu mengatakan hal menyedihkan begitu terus menerus. Yah, dia tidak tahan mendengar_ siapapun_ mengatakan hal semacam itu – Dean tidak suka _chick-flick moments_, ingat?

"Jangan bilang begitu. Kau tidak –" Dean memejamkan mata, menghentikan kebohongan yang hampir saja diucapkannya. "Kau sudah melakukan hal yang baik."

Jake menatap Dean sayu, seakan tak mempercayai kata-katanya. Dean menghela nafas. "Kau... kau.. sudah mengembalikan Sam. Bagiku itu hal yang baik." Dan memang benar, bagaimanapun Dean menolak mengakuinya, jauh dalam lubuk hati ia tahu, itu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa diberikan seseorang padanya, entah mereka anak demon atau bukan. "Percayalah, Jake. Aku tidak bohong soal ini."

Dan Jake percaya, meskipun ia tidak begitu sadar akan kondisi sekitarnya, tidak memahami sepenuhnya apa yang dikatakan Dean, ia mempercayai keteguhan suaranya, mempercayai kehangatan, keramahan dalam tiap katanya yang belum pernah ditunjukkan sebelumnya. Ia percaya karena Dean, untuk pertama kali setelah sekian bulan, akhirnya memanggilnya 'Jake'. Ia percaya karena Dean bukanlah demon penuh tipu muslihat, bukan makhluk hina seperti dirinya. Ia ingin percaya, walau hanya untuk semalam ini saja, bahwa ia adalah anak baik, bukan orang jahat yang tengah menghancurkan hidup orang lain, lagi. Ia ingin percaya masih ada orang yang melihat secuil sisi baik dari dirinya. Dan jika Dean bilang menghidupkan Sam adalah hal baik, apa pun alasannya, maka itu saja sudah cukup.

"Tidur," komando Dean sekali lagi.

Jake merasakan seseorang mengusap airmatanya. Sudah lama sekali, seolah di masa lain, ketika Edith melakukan hal itu setiap hari. Ia mendesah menikmati kenyamanan itu, dan tertidur.

* * *

**Saya benar-benar tidak tahu akan bagaimana kelanjutan cerita ini. Ada ide?**


End file.
